El amor a mamá y papá
by LunioFlower
Summary: Nicklaus, es un niño que bajo la ayuda de sus tíos, hará todo lo posible para que sus padres vuelvan a estar juntos. Y por eso ha ideado un plan de tres simples pasos para juntarlos nuevamente. (Nathaniel x Sucrette) (AU).
1. Nicklaus

**_Desclaimer_** ** _:_** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a ChinoMiko por crear a tan buenos personajes con los que puedo desvariar y crear historias. Los Oc´s mencionados son otra historia.**

 ** _Summary Completo_** ** _:_** **Nicklaus, es un niño que bajo la ayuda de sus tíos, hará todo lo posible para que sus padres vuelvan a estar juntos. Y por eso ha ideado un plan de tres simples pasos para juntarlos nuevamente. (Nathaniel x Sucrette) (AU).**

 ** _Advertencias_** ** _:_** **AU (Mundo Alterno), lenguaje mal sonante. Leves escenas de interacción sexual como escenas fuertes del mismo tema. Esta historia esta catalogada como "T".  
**

 ** _Género_** ** _:_** **Romance y Humor.  
**

—"… ** _Habla…"—_** **pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

 **.**

– **De cuando Klaus traza su plan –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— No, no puedo soportarlo más. Es, simplemente, un desastre. —gritó desesperada aquella mujer de cabellos cenizas. Su traje de pequeñas proporciones se pegaba a su cuerpo de una forma muy poco recatada.

— Por favor, Anaïs. —suplicó aquel hombre desesperado—Después de esto podrás tomar tus vacaciones sin ninguna llamada que necesite de tus servicios.

— Lo mismo me dijo hace dos semanas, señor Clermont. —repitió a la vez que metía furiosamente todas las revistas que se encontraba leyendo hace un hora, una hora antes de _eso_.

— En lo que busco otra niñera… Es tan solo un niño de cinco años, casi seis ¿Qué podemos esperar de él?

— No es que sea una experta, señor, pero al menos debería de comportase en presencia de la gente mayor. —Alegó la mujer— Hay muchachitos con unos modales excelentes, y yo creía que su hijo era uno de ellos… pero me he equivocado.

— Por favor, le duplicare su sueldo y dos semanas más de vacaciones. —ignorando las palabras antes dichas por la mujer la siguió hasta la entrada de la lujosa mansión— Por favor, Anaïs.

— Le deseo muy buena suerte en encontrar otra niñera, señor Clermont. —Zanjó el tema algo molesta en no haber aceptado la jugosa propuesta de su jefe. Pero no. Ya no aguantaba un minuto más ahí. — Hasta en un mes, señor Clermont. —sintiéndose indignada salió del recinto, cerrándole la puerta en las narices a su jefe y desapareciendo por completo.

Estaba jodido.

Anaïs había sido la repentina suplente de la octava niñera del mes que salía con el mismo aire furioso de la mansión de Nathaniel Clermont. Con el carácter dulce de su empleada llegó a pensar que tal vez su hijo tendría una nueva oportunidad, una donde se permitiera hacer alarde de los buenos modales que su esposa y él se habían dedicado tanto en enseñarle. Por ello volvió a aceptar el mando en su bufete, pero ahora… ya no servía de nada porque se había dado cuenta que ese niño no tendría mejoría.

Nicklaus, el pequeño hijo del gran abogado fiscal de Francia, Nathaniel Clermont, de cinco años era el niño más odiado y amado por las personas mayores, a partes ridículamente iguales. Dependiendo de que actitud el infante tomara con la persona a tratar. Era un niño bastante travieso, no había nada con lo que se le pusiera un alto, nada. Nadie sabía de donde sacaba todas esas ideas que lograban poner a las personas con los nervios a flor de piel. Su tío Kentin, esposo de Amber, hermana melliza de su padre, decía, aún sin filtro bajo la mirada asesina de Nathaniel, que probablemente fumaba algo de plastilina en polvo para obtener semejantes ocurrencias.

Nathaniel se frotó las sienes con sus manos de manera cansada y frustrado al saber que otra vez se había quedado sin suplente o niñera para el diablillo que tenía por hijo. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con una pequeña figura, con una cabeza de cabellos dorados y tiernamente rizados, una mezcla entre su esposa y él. Esa pequeña figura estaba sólo vestida con una bermuda con estampado a cuadros grises. Sus enormes ojos cafés con motitas verdes lo miraban con cierto matiz de travesura y una sonrisa maliciosa pendía de sus labios.

Él bien sabia lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Y la señorita Anaïs? —preguntó el niño con fingida inocencia mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde estaba su padre. Su cuerpo se hallaba manchado del polvo que su madre usaba para maquillarse. Cada paso dado por él dejaba un rastro de manchas blancas en el piso, con sus piecitos desnudos.

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Klaus? —Nathaniel le miró de mala manera pero al rubio menor no parecía importarle la manera con la que era medido.

— Nada. —Se encogió de hombros— Leí en internet algo acerca de las diferentes reacciones en las mujeres al usar maquillaje.

Lo miró con incredulidad y en el rostro del niño se formó una sonrisa aún más amplia, donde sus hoyuelos se marcaban con gracia en su rostro sonrojado. Cuando llegó hasta Nathaniel, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y se sentó en el blanco y reluciente piso.

— Tú apenas y puedes leer, ¿Por qué estarías leyendo ese tipo de cosas?

Ni siquiera sabía porque se tomaba la molestia en hablar sobre el tema, o mejor dicho: de la travesura de su hijo. Desde que Nicklaus había cumplido tres, se había vuelto un remolino dorado imparable que destruía todo a su paso. Bien podrían peguntarles a los pedazos de reliquias que Adélaida Clermont, madre de Nathaniel y abuela de Klaus se había empeñado en colocar minuciosamente por todo el hogar, terminando rotos de manera _accidental_.

Todo era un caos en su casa.

— Mami se maquilla, quería saber si la _señorita_ Anaïs se veía igual de linda que mami. —dijo como si eso fuera suficiente escusa para pasar por alto su travesura.

— De modo que, según tú, querías comprobar sí Anaïs era igual de bonita que tu madre, ¿no?

— Exacto. —asintió con frenesí. El adulto suspiró e igual sacudió la cabeza, sin saber que decir— Eres listo, papá.

Lo levantó del suelo con facilidad, tomándolo por los brazos hasta dejarlo a su altura. Sus sucios pies estaban colgando en el aire y dejaban caer diminutas gotas cafés al suelo, gracias a Dios estaban lo suficientemente alejados del estúpidamente caro traje de Nathaniel. El café de sus ojos estaba más brillante ahora, sus ojos, además de estar enmarcados por largas pestañas rubias estaban también con varias manchas blancas en ellas. Decorándolas.

— Escucha bien, porque no lo volveré a repetir, debes controlarte ¿entiendes? No puedes deshacerte de las niñeras, sólo por el hecho de no agradarte. Yo necesito de ellas mientras trabajo, entiéndelo.

— Ellas no deben de cuidarme.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque mami debería de hacerlo. —Nathaniel se tensó por las palabras de su hijo— Mis amigos dicen que sus madres los cuidan, y yo he visto como ellas van por mis amigos.

— Sabes que tu madre…

— ¡Que no puede estar siempre conmigo! Eso lo sé, papá. —ahora sus ojos achocolatados brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas— Pero ella me lo prometió…Ella prometió que un día iría a recogerme.

Estuvo a punto de bajar todas sus barreras y abrazar a su hijo sin importarle que su traje se manchara, pero no. Debía de mantenerse firme si quería lograr un pequeño cambio en la actitud caprichosa de Nicklaus. Aún a pesar de saber que él niño lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era a su madre.

— Por favor, Nicklaus. Has un esfuerzo, ellas no te molestan en nada, sólo están aquí sentadas viendo televisión o haciendo sus cosas sin siquiera molestarte. O interferir en tus actividades.

— Entonces no trabajes, y vámonos con mamá. —esta vez su tono de voz era de reproche. En sus labios había un puchero que derretía a cualquiera, sin embargo, Nathaniel empezaba a ser inmune a él. Sus ojos volvieron a aguarse pero parpadeó varias veces para alejar el picor de las lágrimas, no las dejaría caer porque tenía un gran orgullo como el de su madre.

Nathaniel suspiró por segunda vez y esta vez pegó el cuerpo de su hijo a su pecho, la camisa blanca podría mancharse todo lo que quisiera. Pero lo importante era satisfacer las ganas que tenía de estrechar a su hijo cariñosamente.

Nicklaus correspondió al abrazo con toda la fuerza que sus bracitos de infante le permitían.

— Tengo que trabajar, campeón, si no trabajo no podremos vivir en una enorme casa, con muchos juguetes y no comeremos. —le explicó con toda la paciencia de la que era poseedor— Gracias a mi trabajo, otras personas tienen trabajo. Siempre es así.

— A mí no me importan las demás personas.

— Deberían. Gracias a ellas, yo tengo mi trabajo.

— Yo no quiero trabajar como tú cuando sea grande.

— Creí que querías ser abogado.

Sus manitas, igual de sucias que todo su cuerpo, se posaron en el rostro de Nathaniel quitando varios mechones rubios de la frente de su padre. Acercó su rostro con delicadeza hasta que sus narices se rozaron, un gesto que Nicklaus solo compartía con su padre. Un secreto entre él y su papá que su mami no sabía.

Sus ojitos cafés con motitas verdosas volvían a brillar, y esta vez no fue por las lágrimas.

— Perdóname, hijo, pero no puedo dejar el trabajo. Si lo hago tú bien sabes lo que puede pasar, y necesito que alguien te cuide si no estamos ni tu madre o yo.

— ¡No! ¡No me gusta que me cuiden! —Gritó con su rostro rojo de la ira— ¡Cuídame tú! ¡Quiero que me cuides tú, papá!

— Klaus…

— ¡No! —Sus manos se apartaron de forma brusca del rostro de su padre y empezó a retorcerse— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —Intentó desprenderse de los fuertes brazos que lo retenían— ¡Suéltame, Nathaniel!

Lo observó hacer su berrinche, uno que se había tardado en llegar. Las lágrimas se mantenían ahí, sin derramarse una sola. Él sabía que su hijo confundía su tristeza con coraje, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ni intentarlo podía, porque hablar con Klaus en ese momento era como hablarle a la pared.

Se agachó y lo dejó en el piso sin soltarlo por completo, evitando de esa forma la huida inminente del infante.

— Basta. —El niño ignoró a su padre y rehuía de su mirada— Nicklaus, Hey, escúchame. —El pequeño de cabellos dorados alzó la cabeza cuando la voz de su padre sonó dura— No puedes enojarte por algo de lo que hemos hablado incontables veces, Ahora deja tu berrinche y sube a cambiarte. Tu madre nos espera en la casa de la tía Amber.

— ¡Te odio! — se separó dos pasos de él y observó como aventaba el celular al piso, quedando hecho añicos el aparato. El niño le lanzó una rabiosa mirada y se hecho a correr por las escaleras— ¡No quiero niñera!

Nathaniel Clermont frotó nuevamente sus sienes, en un estado de completa vulnerabilidad. Él era la clase de personas que no se dejaban intimidar por nadie pero eran carismáticos frente a todos, eso le ayudaba a llevar la enorme carga de la prensa y revistas de chismes que comentaban o criticaban cada ámbito de su vida. Un hombre de carácter fuerte e incluso intimidante. Pero cuando se trataba de su hijo, se volvía un hombre vulnerable e indefenso, porque ese pequeño era la única persona que le había dado felicidad los últimos dos años. En los tribunales podía hablar, defender, e incluso hasta hundir a sus oponentes. Pero fuera del bufete, no había nada que le importara más que la felicidad de Nicklaus.

Aquel hombre se había enterado que iba a ser padre cuando tenía dieciocho años, Él y su prometida, Yayx, se habían enterado de que serian padres. La noticia no pudo caerles en un mejor momento, y adelantando un mes el acontecimiento, su boda se celebró.

Recibieron la noticia con una felicidad bastante envidiable, alegrando a sus más allegados de pasó.

Disfrutaron de la iniciación de su matrimonio como cualquier pareja joven, los nueves meses de gestación no hicieron más que unirlos más. Ninguno de los dos abandono sus carreras. Ella era la joven y bella madre que estudiaba para lograr más metas en su vida, y él era el afortunado hombre que tenía frente a sí un hermoso y exitoso futuro.

Pero eran jóvenes, demasiado y fue justamente la etapa de jovialidad lo que los llevó a su punto de quiebre. Después del nacimiento de Nicklaus y sus primeros pasos, empezaron las discusiones en el matrimonio. Si Nathaniel tenía un muy buen pagado puesto, era por los contactos de su padre y su dedicación en que no le faltara nada a su pequeña, pero amada, familia. En cambio Yayx se había dedicado tiempo completo al niño, algo que sin duda no estaba en los planes de ella. Era madre y aceptaba la responsabilidad que el cargo conllevaba, pero conforme veía como su hijo crecía y su esposo pasaba menos tiempo en la casa, en su mente se comenzaban a formar ideas de inseguridad.

Había sudado sangre de esfuerzo para lograr sus metas, alcanzar el sueño de ser una mujer reconocida. Pero la agotable carga de su hijo la frustraba. Por eso cuando su padre le ofreció ser el segundo puesto y modelo oficial de la empresa de su familia, no pudo negarse. Tampoco era como si no tuviera lo necesario para cumplir con su papel de modelo.

Su decisión precipitada y sin consultarla más que con su padre, había provocado la primera pelea fuerte del joven matrimonio Clermont, Nathaniel no hizo más que expresar el egoísmo que mostraba al deshacerse de esa forma del niño. Privándolo del cariño de una madre, y dejándolo a cargo de niñeras que solo buscaban una forma de saber lo que pasaba en esa casa tan extraña como grande.

Ella cegada por la oportunidad de escapar; aceptó la nueva promoción que su padre le ofrecía al viajar a Roma y ser la anfitriona de un espectacular evento.

Él molesto por la falta de responsabilidad de su esposa, se aventó a un viaje de negocios a la exótica India.

Sin mirar las fechas del calendario, esa fue la primera vez que olvidaron el cumpleaños del pequeño Nicklaus.

El niño se había encerrado en su habitación sin salir e ignorando los llamados de su nana, gritándole sus primeras malas palabras a sus abuelas. Nicklaus por primera vez había montado un berrinche de tales extremos. Esa fue la primera y el pequeño se prometió que no seria la última.

Días después de su cumpleaños tanto Nathaniel como Yayx llegaron a la mansión sin encontrar un sólo rastro de la mujer mayor que se encargaba de su hijo. Cuando Nicklaus salió a su encuentro no hizo más que despreciar los regalos que cada uno de sus padres portaba.

Sintiéndose más que culpables con el niño, lo recompensaron. Hicieron lugar en sus apretadas agendas y la familia de tres integrantes se dirigió hasta el grandioso parque de diversiones en Orlando, Walt Disney World Resort.

Durante el viaje parecía que los problemas del matrimonio habían quedado olvidados, pero estaba la situación muy lejos de eso, y como gran inteligencia que tenía, Nicklaus percibió el aire tenso entre sus padres. Luego de esa salida, le siguieron muchas otras donde sus padres eran los protagonistas de ellas y casi no compartían tiempo con él. Nicklaus cambio su forma de comportase sin la mirada de su madre o padre sobre él, el niño se descontroló hasta el punto de ser un verdadero infierno personificado para todo aquel que no cumpliera sus caprichos.

Cuando Nicklaus cumplió los cuatro años de edad, cayó como un balde de agua fría para Nathaniel la enorme necesidad de su hijo por su madre, la cual se la pasaba de viaje en viaje. Alejada tanto de su esposo como de su hijo. Su trabajo como el principal encargado del bufete, le impedía que pasara más de cinco horas diariamente con Nicklaus, que para desgracia de él era después de las ocho de la tarde y siete de la mañana hasta las nueve que iba al trabajo.

Nathaniel subió las escaleras de dos en dos, no dispuesto a recibir un sermón de su madre por la impuntualidad. Tampoco se creía capaz de soportar una discusión con su esposa, no después de la rabieta de Nicklaus.

* * *

.

 **…oOo…**

 **.**

* * *

Adélaida recibió a su nieto con los brazos abiertos, el niño rubio se abrazó a ella importándole un pepino que después sus primos lo molestaran. Él ya buscaría la forma de hacerlos callar.

Una mujer alta, de contextura curvilínea y larguísima cabellera negra, se abrió paso entre los invitados hasta llegar al encuentro del infante. Nicklaus al verla, corrió olvidándose de su abuela para abrazar las torneadas y desnudas piernas de su madre.

— Hola, Nick. —alzó al pequeño ajustándolo sobre su cadera. Madre e hijo se miraron a los ojos, aquellos que eran del mismo color y que tenían la fuerza de expresar todo lo que pensaran.

— Mami, hoy vendrás con nosotros, ¿verdad? —preguntó mirándola con esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante dejando a la vista sus dientitos de leche.

Yayx se removió incomoda, no tenia el corazón lo suficientemente frío para contradecir a su hijo y decirle que esa noche no podía, otra vez, volver a casa. Para no alertar al niño sólo asintió, consiente de la dura mirada que su esposo le dirigía.

— ¡Alice! —llamó a su rubia prima, Nicklaus se agitó para darle a entender a su madre que lo bajara y así lo hizo.

Ambos niños desaparecieron por el pasillo que daba a los jardines de la amplia casa de Kentin y Amber.

Los adultos se dispersaron en grupos, platicando y dejando que los pequeños se divirtieran entre ellos. Yayx se acercó al lugar donde Nathaniel se mantenía parado, le dio un beso en la mejilla, hosco y sin el acostumbrado cariño. Más por evitar "el _-que-dirán"_ a por gusto propio.

— Buenas tardes, querido.

— Buenas tardes.

Así era su relación desde hace dos años; fría y sin la chispa de amor que los había impulsado a contraer nupcias. El amor incondicional se había esfumado después de tantos gritos y acusaciones, su apasionante intimidad quedó en el olvido después de tantos viajes en donde no se veían las caras. La confianza que les había quedado, se destruía a cada día que pasaban en esa cuerda con más cortes remendados.

Eran dos personas que compartían unos papeles firmados, una enorme casa y un niño por el que velar. Si no fuera porque Nicklaus era aún muy niño, hace tiempo que ninguno de los dos se volvería a ver.

— Vaya puntualidad, Nath. —Kentin interceptó al matrimonio, su enorme altura y su vestimenta casual pero sin dejar esos tonos de camuflaje que lo acompañaron en su juventud, daba la impresión de un capitán de ejército retirado a un maestro profesional en bioquímica.

Del brazo de Kentin se colgaba Amber, su actitud de adolescente no había cambiado mucho. Tal vez claro, por la madures que más años le daban a las personas. Su cabellera rubia caía en cascada lisa por su espalda, su vientre de seis meses lucia dulcemente en su vestido veraniego con estampado floral.

— No se junten tanto, así sólo despertaran las sospechas que no quieren despertar. —les hizo una mueca, Yayx y Nathaniel se separaron unos centímetros. Hasta comportarse como pareja normal se les había olvidado— Me dan pena.

— Gracias por tu apoyo, Amber. —dijo Nathaniel con una sonrisa sarcástica, Amber se encogió de hombros.

— He visto una bandeja de huevos rellenos, ¿Vamos, Amber? —ante la mención de dicho aperitivo la mujer embarazada tomó por el brazo a su cuñada, alejándose de los hombres que la miraban de forma divertida.

Kentin perdió de vista a su mujer y giró el rostro hasta el de Nathaniel, él le sostuvo la mirada sin amilanarse.

— Veo que las cosas no han mejorado nada.

— Hace dos meses dijiste lo mismo… No va a cambiar nada, excepción tal vez; que ella vuelva.

Kentin se rascó la nuca, pensativo— No has seguido mi consejo, pueden dejar por una maldita vez sus trabajos y disfrutar de su maravilloso hijo. —para darle fuerza a sus palabras, guió la mirada verde hacia el par de rubios que jugaban en la caja de arena. Nathaniel también miró— Y tratar de salvar una relación que ustedes han dejado venirse abajo.

— Eso no es…

— ¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó atrayendo la atención de los invitados que se encontraban cerca, el rubio lo miró de mala forma— Lo siento, pero es verdad. Ustedes, ustedes son los únicos responsables de su arruinada relación. Sin hacer hincapié de la actitud de Nicklaus…Sólo se han enfocado en sus problemas, sus deseos y metas, que están por demás egoístas. Pero ¿Dónde esta Nicklaus? Tu hijo, su hijo, el hijo de ambos.

— Nicklaus es lo que más quiero en la vida, y sé que para Yayx es igual. Sólo que… ella es tan fría con él, con ambos en realidad. Se ha enfocado solamente en su empleo, y cada vez que se acerca a Klaus no sabe como tratar con él.

— Su miedo a lo desconocido la abruma, no puedes ser tan duro. Pides que ella te comprenda y tú, no lo haces con ella.

Nathaniel no contestó y Kentin supo que la conversación había llegado a su fin. Suspiró con desgana, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo desde el instituto, Kentin observó el perfil de Nathaniel y soltó unas palabras que harían pensar más tarde al rubio:

— Nathaniel, tú y Yayx pueden hacer de su relación una mierda, sí quieren. —Tomó aire para proseguir— Pero no se lleven en su guerra a Nicklaus, él es un niño que lo único que necesita ahorita es a sus padres, tal vez no juntos pero los dos deben estar ahí para él. Recuerda eso.

Separándose de él, el hombre castaño salió por la puerta del jardín. Los infantes de cabellos rubios lo recibieron con pequeños bombardeos de arena y pasto, Kentin fingió caerse para atacar desprevenidamente a su hija. Cargándola por el hombro, se lanzó en la búsqueda de su sobrino que reía alegremente.

Nathaniel dedicaba especial atención a la escena que creaban esos tres, sonrió divertido cuando los ojos de Klaus chocaron con los suyos; el niño desvió la mirada orgulloso pero con el error de dejarle ver a su padre la sonrisita que adornaba su sonrojado rostro.

Nicklaus le recordaba tanto a su esposa, o al menos a la mujer que era antes de ser toda una modelo reconocida por el mundo.

Tomando una decisión que esperaba componer todos sus errores, se adentró entre los invitados buscando la melena rizada de su mujer.

* * *

 **.**

 **…oOo…**

 **.**

* * *

Sentada sobre una de las sillas de su desayunador; Amber degustaba con verdadero deleite los huevos rellenos de salmón ahumado, bañados en una elaborada salsa de vino blanco, almendras y manzana verde. Un verdadero deleite para sus antojos algo raros.

Frente a ella y recargada en la mesa, estaba Yayx bebiendo a sorbos pequeños vino rosado. Ignorando con maestría la fulminante mirada de su cuñada.

No es que fueran las grandes amigas, ni nada por el estilo, pero después de tres años de relación con su hermano y el nacimiento de Klaus, habían empezado a soportarse la una a la otra. Principalmente por el bien de la familia en común, y evitar riñas con sus respectivos maridos.

Amber asesinaba con mente y ojos a aquella mujer que no hacia más que lastimar a su hijo, y de pasó también a su hermano. Si algo que definitivamente no había cambiado con los años; era el sentimiento protector que Amber tenía por Nathaniel.

— Deja tu maldito encaprichamiento por ser una jodida modelo, y pasa tiempo con tu esposo e hijo.

Apretó los dientes, irritada ladeo el rostro bufando— No te metas, Amber, esto no tiene que ver contigo.

— Te equivocas, tengo mucho que ver aquí, —dejó la charola de huevos en la mesada— que tú no seas de mi total agrado no quiere decir que odie a tu hijo, o quiera que mi hermano sufra…Aunque bien merecido se lo tiene.

— Como bien te acabo de decir: No te metas en los asuntos personales de la gente.

— Deja de ser tan arrogante y suelta de una vez por todas, todo lo que te ha mantenido en un gran período de inconformidad.

Yayx siempre había tenido la certeza que Amber embarazada era más perceptiva que de lo usualmente normal. La muy embarazada mujer rubia se mantenía con brazos cruzados, recargando todo su peso en el mueble atrás de ella, esperando confesiones que deseaba escuchar hace más de un año.

Cuando pasaron los minutos y Yayx no soltaba nada, Amber tuvo que recurrir a la última carta que le quedaba.

— ¿Sabias que Melody fue invitada?

Su cabeza giró tan rápido y bruscamente que Amber temió que se fracturara el cuello, se retaron con la mirada, una costumbre entre ellas.

— ¿Quién fue el que la invitó? — si antes su mandíbula estaba tensa; ahora podía romper nueces de lo fuerte que la apretaba.

Amber sonrió para sus adentros, su objetivo de encender la llama de los celos había funcionado espléndidamente.

— Kentin tiene un empleado que tiene a Melody como secretaria. Nos sorprendimos cuando vimos que era la misma Melody que conocimos en el instituto. —Le informó mientras se acercaba a la mujer morena— ¿No te parece de película? Tú matrimonio va mal, y la antigua acosadora de Nathaniel aparece de pronto. Como la maldita luz de salvación para mi hermano.

No es como si a ella le cayera de maravilla la mujer, siempre había creído que se esforzaba en ser una empollona para ser del agrado de su hermano y de ella ¡Ja! Como sí fuera tan fácil ganarse su aprobación…

Pero en los momentos de desesperación por los que pasaba, la repentina aparición de Melody no pudo ser más certera.

— He de admitir que ha cambiado bastante, su ropa ñoña ha pasado a unos trajes más… llamativos, —Yayx fulminó a la pobre copa que sostenía su mano, el término "llamativo" no podía significar nada bueno— Según el trabajador; es soltera y con un gran puesto. Muy agraciada a los ojos masculinos.

Si no fuera porque el embarazo la hacia tener esos extraños síntomas de compasión al prójimo, ahorita ya estaría burlándose de la desdichada mujer victima de los posibles arranques de posesividad que tuviera su cuñada.

— No entiendo que me quieres decir con todo esto.

 _Sí claro, me jode que te hagas la pendeja_ , pensó la rubia exasperada.

— Sigue ignorando mis advertencias, y las cosas no saldrán de una muy buena manera. —Amber se movió por la cocina hasta la entrada de la misma— ¡Kentin!

Yayx admiró incrédula la velocidad con la que Kentin había aparecido en la cocina, llamado por su gritona esposa embarazada.

— Lleva el pastel a la mesa, ya es la hora de partirlo.

Acatando ordenes Kentin salió de la cocina con el enorme pastel de fresas y chocolate blanco con tres velitas encendidas.

— ¿Vienes o te ahogas en tu recien descubierta miseria?

Tragándose el insulto para su cuñada, salió con todo el orgullo y dignidad de la que fue capaz de reunir en su acongojado estado. Amber la siguió de cerca rodando los ojos y con su triunfal sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

* * *

 **.**

 **…oOo…**

 **.**

* * *

— ¡Aquí esta el pastel!

Después de proferir ese grito; los niños entraron en estampida llamados como por magnetismo. A la cabecilla de tal tumulto: Alice estaba y Nicklaus acompañaba a su prima, la cumpleañera.

Nicklaus buscó con la mirada a sus padres, los encontró del lado derecho del asiento de Alice, que era la cabeza de la mesa y por ser su primo favorito tenia la ventaja de sentarse a lado de ella.

Feliz, el niño se encaminó hasta la silla, iba contento hasta que su madre se había acercado más de lo usual a su padre. Para el niño de cinco años no pasó desapercibida la mala mirada que su mami le dirigía a una mujer castaña al otro lado de la habitación.

Subiéndose con ayuda de su padre a la silla y no dándole las gracias por la ayuda, porque aún se encontraba muy molesto por no cuidarlo él en vez de las tontas niñeras, el niño se dedicó a cantar la respectiva canción que se entonaba en los cumpleaños. Apagadas las velitas, Nicklaus devoró como todo niño de su edad el pedazo de pastel. Estaba delicioso y no rechazó la segunda porción que Alice le ofrecía. Terminó su pastel bajo la mirada de reproche de sus papis, se encogió de hombros. Estaba feliz y nada podía hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

— Nathaniel ¿eres tú?

Alzó la cabeza cuando una voz femenina y demasiado melosa llegó a sus oídos, ahí ante ellos se encontraba una mujer alta –no tal alta como su mami, claro– y mechones castaños en forma de resortes, o así le parecieron a Nicklaus.

— ¿Melody?

En sintonía graciosa tanto Yayx como Nicklaus arrugaron el gesto, nada contentos. Uno por no saber que era esa mujer, y la otra incomoda por el abrazo más que cariñoso que compartían esos dos.

Para madre e hijo; no paso desapercibido que la mujer castaña no les había dirigido ni la mirada.

— No tenía ni idea de que te encontraras aquí. —en verdad se encontraba muy sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga— Hablare con Amber.

Y como si con eso hubiera sido llamada, la susodicha mujer rubia apareció a un lado de su cuñada. Con una sonrisa que a las dos mujeres del pequeño circulo no les daba muy buena espina.

— Bueno, veo que ya has encontrado a mi hermano, Melody. —Se ganó un sonrojo de la mujer castaña y de la morena una fulminante— ¿A que Klaus no es un amor?

En ese momento el niño sintió los cuatro pares de ojos en él. Los de su padre lo miraban de una forma ya muy conocida para él, de esas veces donde no debía de tomar las pastillas del abuelo y jugar con ellas. En cambio, los ojos de su madre y tía lo miraban de una forma que se le hizo rara. Jamás lo habían mirado de esa forma, en especial su mami.

Y los ojos de la otra mujer extraña, de un azul intenso lo observaban como si por primera vez lo notaran. Eso, definitivamente, no le gusto.

A Nicklaus le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Klaus? —preguntó Melody, confusa.

— Nicklaus, ese es su nombre completo. —informó Nathaniel después de ver que ninguna de las otras mujeres se dignaban a contestarle— Klaus, hijo, saluda.

El niño a regañadientes lo hizo.

— ¿E-Es hijo tuyo? —le preguntó tartamudeando, Nathaniel asintió pero frunciendo el ceño. Yayx y Amber rodaron los ojos, el parecido entre los rubios era más que notable. Es más, a Nicklaus podían ponerle unas lentillas ámbar y alisarle el cabello y sería un replica exacta del Nathaniel niño— Yo no sabia nada, disculpa pequeño.

Nathaniel alzó en brazos a su hijo, dejándolo a la altura de Melody, el pequeño rubio sólo la miró de forma tediosa. Esa mujer no le caía para nada bien.

— Un gusto en también volver a verte, Melody. —la voz armoniosa de su mami tenía unos altibajos fríos, como cuando la escuchaba hablar con alguna persona al otro lado de su teléfono y su mami se disgustaba mucho.

— Igual, Yayx. —hasta ese momento Melody cayó en la cuenta de que ya no estaban en el instituto, y que el guapísimo hombre frente a ella ya tenia una familia.

¿Hasta cuando seguiría con ese amor tan obsesivo por el rubio?

— Pero no nos has dicho como es que te has enterado de la fiesta. —si sus palabras fueron insensibles, Nathaniel no lo notó.

— Bueno, yo…

– Richard, tú ya lo conoces, nos hizo la observación de invitar a Melody. —Amber la interrumpió antes de que metiera la pata— Obviamente no pudimos negarnos.

Yayx sabía que si Amber hubiera querido habría mandado a la mierda la insinuante obligación de invitar a Melody. Pero no, algo estaba tramando la rubia que a ella le ponían los pelos de punta.

— De cualquier forma, fue un gusto volver a verte Melody. —Nathaniel le regaló esa sonrisa que a sus veinte años había adquirido; un gesto lleno de una sensualidad inocente que derretía a toda aquella que tenia la oportunidad de apreciarla. Esa sonrisa junto al bello niño rubio en los brazos masculinos, creaban un cuadro de lo más fascinante.

Melody pudo colapsar por el grado de sangre que subió a su rostro y cerebro, importándole muy poco hacer un espectáculo. Amber, si no fuera por su estado de gestación, brincaría por su brillante plan y Yayx pudo mancharse el costoso manicure en clavarle sus uñas en la yugular a la castaña descarada, que no se esmeraba en ocultar cuanto deseaba a su marido.

— Sí se te ha olvidado el móvil, puedes usar el que esta en la cocina. —Amber sonrió— O para mayor comodidad, el que esta en mi habitación. Creo que hoy volverás a casa con Nicklaus y Nathaniel.

Disculpándose con su marido e hijo, la mujer trigueña se alejó con el celular al oído con llamada entrante.

* * *

 **.**

 **…oOo…**

 **.**

* * *

Era la hora de despedir a los invitados, y cuando fue el turno del joven matrimonio Clermont; Amber y Kentin tuvieron especial cuidado en despedirse primero de Nicklaus.

— Ahora el resto del plan solo depende de ti, enano. —Kentin con Klaus en brazos, le susurraba para darle a entender que todo en lo que habían quedado había sido cumplido. Lo depositó en el suelo, Amber se acercó al niño.

— Ya sabes como hacerlo, cuando yo estaba en el instituto siempre hacia ese truco para no ir a clases y saltármelas. —Dijo Amber agachándose con ayuda de Kentin— Después de haber visto a Melody, tu madre pasara más tiempo con ustedes. Ha cancelado el viaje que tenía este fin de semana.

— ¡Gracias, tíos! —abriendo sus pequeños bracitos, Nicklaus abrazó por sus cuellos a su tíos, el pequeño no podía estar más contento e ilusionado.

Sus ojos chocolate brillaron con intensidad, haciendo más grandes a las bellas motitas verdes que adornaban el contorno de sus iris.

Amber y Kentin le sonrieron con ternura, querían tanto a ese pequeño como a su propia hija, Alice.

— Nath, Yayx, espero volverlos a ver en un tiempo no tan lejano. —Kentin abrazó a cada uno de los mencionados, Amber repitió el gesto con su hermano y le dio dos besos en la mejilla a Yayx— ¡Hasta pronto!

El par de rubios y la trigueña se alejaron hasta el coche de Nathaniel, el auto donde había llegado Yayx se quedaría en el zaguán de Kentin. Amber la había alentado a ir en el coche con Nicklaus y Nathaniel.

El rubio mayor no podía estar más sorprendido, pero no era un sentimiento exactamente bueno. Estaba desconfiado y no se molesto en ocultárselo a su esposa, quien con todo y su orgullo sólo le sonrió encantadoramente.

Nathaniel se sintió por segundos; como aquel adolescente locamente enamorado. Un enamoramiento que pensó que ya había quedado enterrado hace un par de años atrás. Confuso, se dio cuanta que no.

Viendo el reluciente porsche negro alejarse entre las calles, Kentin se giró hacia su esposa.

— Me he sorprendido en grande al ver que aceptabas formar parte del plan muy bien trazado del enano.

Aún mirando hacia la entrada Amber dijo:

— El embarazo, querido, hace que las mujeres cometan cosas que en su estado normal no harían. — suspiró teatralmente, el hombre rió— Ahora tráeme más de esos huevos con salmón.

* * *

 **.**

 **…oOo…**

 **.**

* * *

Al entrar a la casa, Nicklaus deseó que la señora que hacia la limpieza en su casa ya hubiera barrido o lo que fuera que hiciese para limpiar, los restos de maquillaje de su mami. Porque si su mami llegaba a ver su polvo blanco por doquier, todo su plan se iría al trasto.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la sala, el niño sonrió. No había ningún resto del maquillaje de su madre.

Yayx tomando la palabra antes de que siguieran en ese mutismo incomodo, propuso algo que ocasiono dos reacciones distintas en los dos rubios frente a ella:

— ¿Qué tal si vemos una película?

— ¡Si!

— Pensé que tenías que viajar en media hora.

Yayx lo taladró con la mirada cuando la sonrisa entusiasta de Nicklaus decayó y el rubio se mordió la lengua, claro que ninguno de los dos adultos sabia que esa repentina tristeza era sólo una farsa para que sus padres cambiaran de opinión.

— He cancelado.

— ¿Has cancelado? —no podía caber en su impresión, ¿ella, cancelando uno de su tan liberadores viajes?

— Sí, he cancelado. —contestó observando como Nathaniel se deshacía del saco, y como se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa blanca— ¿Te molesta? —enarcó una fina ceja, retándolo a decirle que sí.

Divertido por sus cambios de humor, negó con la cabeza dirigiéndole la primera sonrisa en todo el día. Yayx pensó que su corazón podría salirse de su pecho, de lo rápido que latía.

Nicklaus desde el piso, se encontraba atento a todos los intercambios de sus padres. Brincó llamando la atención de los adultos, que no tardaron en centrar su completa atención en él.

— ¿Por qué no nos cambiamos primero?

— ¡Si! A mi me incomoda mucho esto. —jaló la camisa roja que portaba para hacer notar su incomodidad.

Sonriendo como casi nunca lo hacia, Yayx se tomó la molestia de cargar a Nicklaus. El niño envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre, jugando con los largos mechones negros. Con curiosidad jalaba los bucles de su madre, hasta que estos se volvían más largos y lisos para soltarlos y que volverán a su forma natural.

Nathaniel fuera del cuadro que pintaban su esposa y su hijo, se dio cuenta que la relación entre ellos a pesar de no ser tan trabajada como la que tenía con Klaus; era natural. Se amoldaban el uno con el otro, como si estar en los brazos del otro fuera lo más común y normal del mundo.

Sin saber porque, eso le dio una tranquilidad abrumadora.

— ¿Nathaniel, nos acompañas? —la pregunta formulada por su esposa lo sacó de sus observaciones, tomó su saco del sillón y siguió a su esposa escaleras arriba. Con él detrás de ella y su hijo.

Nathaniel notó que desde ese ángulo tenia una vista privilegiada del trasero de su esposa, que por el vestido negro se pegaba a su piel exquisitamente. Se sonrojo sin poder evitar apartar sus intensos ojos ámbar de esa zona privada del cuerpo femenino.

Él siempre había sabido que tenía una esposa digna de revista. Una mujer que muy a pesar de las secuelas del embarazo tenía un cuerpo hermoso, con curvas donde deben estar sin ser exageradas o estar muy escondidas, no; su mujer poseía un encanto natural que se habia dulcificado con la experiencia de ser madre.

Desde jóvenes habían experimentado todo tipo de placeres; desde los más inocentes hasta los más íntimos. Aquellos tiempos donde solo les importaba disfrutar del otro. Pero tantos días sin verla, tocarla y casi olvidar el sonido de su voz, habían hecho mella en la cansada memoria de Nathaniel. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuantas cosas dejo pasar por alto, aún frente a sus narices y él no movió ni un dedo para recuperar la buena convivencia que antes poseían en su relación.

Bien decían que los primeros años de matrimonio eran la prueba para saber si estaban destinados a estar juntos, y en ese instante a Nathaniel se le antojó un reto en el que estaban fallando estrepitosamente.

Anduvieron por el pasillo, la mujer se detuvo en medio del mismo cuando no supo donde quedaba la habitación de su hijo. Apiadándose de ella, Nathaniel colocó una mano en su baja espalda guiándola de esa forma hasta la puerta al final del pasillo.

Ella no dudo en mandarle una mirada de agradecimiento.

— Quiero bañarme después de ver la película, ¿se puede papi? —Nicklaus puso su famoso puchero y Nathaniel casi lo ataca a punta de cosquillas. Como por arte de magia al pequeño se le había olvidado el enojo que tenía por su padre.

Se arrodilló a la altura del infante, con una mano en la cabeza y la otra en su pequeño hombro le contestó— Sólo si dejas que tu madre y yo, te demos el baño.

Yayx se paralizó. Ella no sabia dar baños, al menos no a un infante. Con horror la mujer comprobó que ya no se acordaba de como bañaba a Klaus en sus primeros meses y años de edad.

Pero con el fin de seguir viendo esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Nicklaus, haría lo que fuera, así eso fuera forzar a su mente a recordar cosas que no debió de haber olvidado, jamás.

Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué tan difícil era dar un baño a un niño de cinco, casi seis años?

Nathaniel sentó al pequeño en su mueble especial, una alta y cómoda mesa donde el niño se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo. Ya sea haciendo muñecos con acuarela o jugando con sus cubos de colores. El hombre rubio se dedicó a buscar otra muda de ropa, una cómoda y fácil de portar. Klaus ya había logrado por sí mismo deshacerse de la molesta camisa que le picaba y ahora iba por el short caqui, Nathaniel lo ayudó y también le puso las nuevas prendas.

Alejada de ambos, Yayx no paraba de regañarse por su falta de iniciativa al ayudar a su hijo, quien todo lo había hecho para demostrarle a su mami que ya era un niño grande que no necesitaba ayuda. El orgullo heredado de su madre, siempre lo hacia pensar mejor las cosas.

— Ahora sólo faltan ustedes.

Se miraron por breves minutos antes de asentir, el niño bajó de un brinco y salió corriendo por la puerta de su habitación, escaleras abajo gritó:

— ¡Buscare la película de Cars 2!

El matrimonio se dirigió a su respectiva alcoba, cuando Yayx abrió la puerta; el aroma de Nathaniel combinado con su colonia masculina la abrazo fuerte. Sus piernas le amenazaron con temblarle.

Nathaniel la observaba de cerca, sin querer perderse ningún movimiento que hiciera la mujer. La siguió cuando ella se debatía entre usar una blusa holgada azul o una camiseta pegada rosa palo de tirantes, tomando la prenda de tirantes, ella prosiguió a bajar el cierre de su vestido. Se vio complicada en su tarea al el broche quedar atorado entre la tela. Jaló la prenda hacia abajo, sin resultados de ya no tenerla sobre su cuerpo.

— Déjame intentarlo yo.

Sus brazos cayeron laxos a los costados de su cuerpo, con toda claridad sentía los dedos de Nathaniel trabajar en su espalda, unos segundos después el cierre cedió y Nathaniel lo bajó hasta el inicio de las pompas femeninas, donde el cierre terminaba.

— Gracias.

Con las mejillas al rojo vivo retomó su tarea de quitarse el vestido, cuando el vestido cayó al piso ella escuchó como la respiración de Nathaniel se cortaba, para después respirar irregularmente.

Lo sintió alejarse de su espalda, sus pasos resonaban en su cabeza como un millón de martillazos. Nathaniel desapareció por la puerta del baño y ella pudo respirar con normalidad.

Hace tanto que no se había sentido de esa forma, tan capaz, tan expectante por algo, tan… viva. Hace mucho, muchísimo, tiempo que no sentía el deseo por Nathaniel tan vivo en su piel. El calor en su bajo vientre le pedía a gritos ir en busca de su esposo y retomar su esfumada pasión en la intimidad.

A punto de darse tortazos contra la pared, terminó por colocarse la prenda de tirantes y un short que le quedaba hasta los muslos en color blanco.

Salió de la habitación antes de que Nathaniel saliera del baño y ella le saltara encima, dejando a su hijo plantado en la sala y con una película puesta.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación fue cerrada de un portazo, desde el interior del baño; Nathaniel dejó salir un gemido frustrado.

* * *

 **.**

 **...oOo...**

 **.**

* * *

Los créditos de la película aparecieron en la pantalla y ambos padres notaron a un muy dormido Nicklaus en medio de ambos, con su cabecita recostada en el pecho de su madre y su bracito derecho abrazando, sin llegar a abarcarlo por completo, el torso de su padre.

Apagaron la tele y Nathaniel cargó con el niño en brazos, Yayx terminó por apagar los aparatos y los alcanzó en el primer escalón de las escaleras.

Entraron a la habitación de Klaus depositándolo en su cama en forma de nave espacial, Yayx fue la encargada de arroparlo mientras Nathaniel encendía las estrellas y planetas que pendían sobre la cama de Nicklaus, desprendiendo una tenue luz que iluminaba lo necesario para que el niño, si se llegaba a despertar, no se asustara con la oscuridad del cuarto.

Con dos besos en la frente por parte de cada uno, salieron de la habitación apagando la luz.

En completo silencio se dirigieron a su recamara. Yayx se encerró en el baño hasta salir con un camisón negro, que hizo que algo más qué la sangre se acumulara en la parte sur de la anatomía de Nathaniel.

Se metió bajo las sabanas, el aroma del otro les llegó como un potente afrodisiaco que los impulsaba a seguir sus deseos más primitivos.

Removiéndose incomoda y alertando a Nathaniel, le deseo las buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Nathaniel apagó la lámpara de mesa y la oscuridad los invadió.

Sin conciliar el sueño, y fingiéndose dormidos para el otro hicieron un recuento de todo lo que les había pasado a lo largo del día. Buscando de esa manera una forma desesperada para no saltar a los brazos del otro. Querían, pero algo les decía que antes de pasar a eso debían de recuperar muchas cosas entre ambos.

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas que le seguían, en las que el matrimonio se las vio complicadas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Continuará?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yo realmente espero que sí continúe xD.**

 **Espero que este nuevo proyecto les haya gustado, escribirlo fue toda una aventura. Pero no podía sacar la idea de mi cabeza por lo que estoy en la disyuntiva de hacerlo un mini fic, de cuatro o máximo cinco capítulos. Algo rápido y gracioso. Que solo abarque en como estos dos salvan su relación, y claro que con la ayuda de su travieso hijo: Nicklaus.  
**

 **Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leerlo, yo se que uno no siempre puede leer todo lo que uno quiere, pero por el esfuerzo ¡muchas gracias!**

 **Pasen un excelente resto de semana, meloncitas y meloncitos.**

 **Geraldine**

 _ **Escuchando " Down By The River" – Milky Chance (FlicFlac Edit).** _


	2. Paso número uno

**_Desclaimer_** ** _:_** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a ChinoMiko por crear a tan buenos personajes con los que puedo desvariar y crear historias. Los Oc´s mencionados son otra historia.**

 ** _Summary Completo_** ** _:_** **Nicklaus, es un niño que bajo la ayuda de sus tíos, hará todo lo posible para que sus padres vuelvan a estar juntos. Y por eso ha ideado un plan de tres simples pasos para juntarlos nuevamente. (Nathaniel x Sucrette) (AU).**

 ** _Advertencias_** ** _:_** **AU (Mundo Alterno), lenguaje mal sonante. Leves escenas de interacción sexual como escenas fuertes del mismo tema. Esta historia esta catalogada como "T".  
**

 ** _Género_** ** _:_** **Romance y Humor.  
**

—"… ** _Habla…"—_** **pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

 **.**

– **Paso uno: Convencer a mamá de pasar el fin de semana juntos –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa mañana Nathaniel se levanto más tarde de lo normal, el calor que desprendía una figura ajena a la suya lo envolvía como un calmante para los malos sueños. La experiencia revivida de encontrarse con el sereno rostro de su esposa al despertar, le había dejado una agradable sensación en el estomago.

Había salido de su recamara antes de molestar a su esposa, mucho antes de que el mal genio que ella se cargaba por las mañanas también lo contagiara a él y arruinará lo que sea que fuera que revoloteaba en su estomago.

Una taza de café con una tostada fue suficiente alimento para motivarlo a seguir con su tarea pendiente; conseguirle una niñera nueva a Nicklaus.

Por supuesto que no había tocado el tema de la travesura de la tarde pasada con Yayx, podía imaginar la cara de horror de la mujer si se llegaba a enterar que su costoso maquillaje suizo estuvo regado por casi toda la parte de abajo y parte del cuerpo de Klaus también. Sólo por esta vez, le guardaría la travesura a su hijo.

— ¿Cree que podría venir… —checó su reloj de mano—…a las tres de la tarde?

Colgó cuando recibió una afirmación del otro lado del móvil, se paró de la cómoda silla en su despacho. Guardó el celular mientras se daba la vuelta, una pequeña figura con pijama de naves espaciales lo veía inexpresivo desde el suelo.

El rubio no tuvo que decir nada para persuadir que Nicklaus había retomado el enojo que le profesaba ayer por la tarde. El niño salió del despacho dando un portazo que debía de haber despertado a su madre.

Se dedicó a ir por su hijo maldiciendo por lo bajo. El pequeño rubio huyó hasta el jardín, jugando con su perro de tres meses, un labrador golden que desde el primer momento de ver a Klaus; no se había separado del niño más que lo necesario.

Nathaniel se acercó a él con paso cauteloso. Cuando Nicklaus se dio cuenta de que su padre lo estaba mirando, parado justo al lado de él, alzó la mirada sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Estaba enojado, y cuando Nicklaus se encontraba enojado el niño no mostraba ningún sentimiento, se dedicaba a mirar de manera inexpresiva. Su estoico rostro era bastante para ser tan solo un niño de cinco años, ausente a prestarle atención a la mayoría de las cosas que lo rodeaban.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó a su padre de manera brusca.

Nathaniel fue a sentarse a su lado con digna agilidad, para un hombre con traje. Se colocó frente a él, ya que la espalda de su hijo estaba dando hacia la piscina y si lo empujaba tan sólo un poco entonces él caería al agua, que era tan cálida como la primavera.

— Quiero hablar contigo. —le respondió con su tono de voz en matices persuasivos. Algunas veces le causaba gracia el hecho de que su hijo pequeño tomara actitudes de gente grande.

— Toma un papelito y espera tu turno.

— Esa no es una manera respetuosa de hablarle a tu padre. —dijo una voz atrás de ellos.

En la entrada se encontraba Yayx con su bata de baño violeta, mirando de forma represiva a su hijo. Nicklaus bajó la cabeza, más molesto sí es que era posible.

— No me importa. —sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en puños, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron de color blanco— No quiero otra niñera, papá.

Miró a su marido de forma confusa, Nathaniel suspiró por primera vez en la mañana al escuchar las palabras de su hijo. Él entendía perfectamente que no quería una niñera pero Nathaniel no podía hacer más, aún sabiendo las consecuencias.

— Haremos esto, campeón. —Sus ojos tomaron un brillo al escuchar a su padre llamarlo de esa manera— Tendrás una nueva niñera, y esta vez, tú la vas a elegir, ¿Qué te parece la idea? Es eso o yo la escojo.

Nicklaus pareció intentar pensar muy bien lo que su padre le proponía. Si él tenía la oportunidad de escoger una niñera; entonces él tendría la ventaja de decidir si aquella mujer era lo suficientemente estúpida para doblegarse a sus peticiones. Sin poner una sola queja a su padre. Así respetaría las reglas de su padre, y las suyas también.

— Me parece bien, —accedió, dedicándole una angelical sonrisa a su padre, su enojo se esfumó y ambos padres pensaron que su hijo era una extraña combinación de ellos.

— De acuerdo. —Nathaniel asintió, se recostó en el césped. Sintió a su hijo encima de él y a su esposa caminar a su alrededor. El labrador hace rato había desaparecido por la entrada al invernadero.

— ¿Ya has escogido el deporte que vas a practicar? —preguntó Yayx a la vez que se sentaba en una las sillas dispuestas en el jardín.

Hace un par de semanas el matrimonio se había reunido con su hijo, de esas veces serias y privadas en las que el niño podía estar con sus dos padres juntos, le habían propuesto varios talleres para que el niño empezara a gastar sus energías y tiempo en algo más que molestar a sus niñeras. Así que le dieron varias actividades a elegir después de su turno en la escuela, entre ellas se encontraba el básquetbol, golf, tenis, karate y béisbol. Esas eran las actividades que el niño podía realizar. Los talleres de arte, canto, teatro y aprender a tocar un instrumento habían sido desechados rápidamente al Klaus oírlos. Obviamente, Yayx no se había visto nada contenta.

Nicklaus las había probado varias veces, pensando en cual le gustaba más. Y hasta unos días antes logró saber cual era lo que él buscaba.

— Beisbol y Karate. —les respondió con una sonrisa, y se sentó en el abdomen de su padre— Quiero esos.

Su madre sonrió y su padre entrecerró los ojos.

— Se suponía que escogerías sólo uno. —le recordó con una pequeña sonrisa. Nathaniel sintió el estremecimiento de su hijo por el aire fresco de plena mañana. Se sacó la chaqueta negra para poder colocársela encima.

Nicklaus sonrió maravillado al verse envuelto en la enorme prenda de su padre.

— Soy como tú. —el niño irradiaba entusiasmo— Soy igual a ti, papá.

— Eres mucho mejor que yo, campeón. —le revolvió los cabellos traviesamente, devolviéndole la sonrisa—Mucho, mucho mejor.

Yayx se había mantenido al margen de la charla de su esposo e hijo, ahora que se tomaba el tiempo de contemplarlos podía asegurar que si alguna vez tuvo la idea de separar a Nicklaus de su padre para llevárselo junto a ella, después de ver el cariño tan inmenso que se profesaban y la grandísima admiración de Nicklaus por su padre; simplemente no podría hacerlo.

Eso sería algo tan desalmado de parte suya…Robarle a su hijo todo lo que conocía como amor verdadero, una fuente de admiración y su pilar para guiarlo a un futuro mejor.

Porque sí, algo por lo que se había enamorado de aquel hombre rubio; no fue por su atractivo físico ni por la cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que poseía. No. A ella esas cosas le daban igual. Al conocer a Nathaniel lo primero que su mente calculadora notó fue al trabajador y esmerado hombre que se escondía largas horas en las bibliotecas de la universidad. El primero con el que pudo tener una pelea de conocimiento, con comentarios ingeniosos que lograron hacerla callar incontables veces.

El chico rubio que tras sonrojos encantadores y roces tímidos, la había enamorado tan impetuosamente que ella no pudo poner sus barreras para defenderse de ese ataque tan mortal, mortal y deliciosamente bello.

Y sí, era cierto. Nicklaus podía ser orgulloso, manipulador y hasta cierto punto altivo como ella. Pero su pensamiento inocente, las intensas ganas para no dejarse caer y ese enorme corazón puro y casto, habían sido la completa herencia de Nathaniel.

A su lado su móvil comenzó a vibrar atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de los rubios, Yayx fijó sus ojos marrones en la pantalla que marcaba el nuevo mensaje donde la solicitaban de urgencia en Berlín. Borrando el mensaje de texto se levantó de la silla donde reposaba, su mirada viajó a la de Nathaniel que la observaba con entendimiento, aunque ella alcanzó a ver un atisbo de tristeza en sus orbes dorados.

Su corazón se removió, inquieto.

— Tengo entendió que el viernes es tu día libre en la semana, ¿no? — preguntó caminando hacia su hijo para tomarlo en brazos. El niño no tardó en envolverla en un abrazo fuerte. Recargó su alborotada cabeza rubia en el hombro femenino.

— Si, exacto. Hoy es mi día libre. —parecía confundido y eso la enterneció.

— Creo que podría _intentar_ hacer el desayuno para los tres. —se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca de forma pensativa.

— Eso me gustaría verlo. —rió recordando algo gracioso, pero se detuvo componiendo un gesto serio— Pero Nicklaus tiene clases.

— ¡No! ¡Yo quiero estar con mamá, papá!

Como ambos presagiaron un nuevo berrinche decidieron con una sola mirada compartida, que Nicklaus podría faltar una vez. Algo que en un futuro no se repetiría.

— Le pediré a mi ayudante que haga una llamada al colegio de Nick. —comentó mirando al niño de forma cómplice— ¿Podrían ir a comprar algo para el desayuno?

— ¿No lo ibas ha hacer tú? —le enarcó una ceja, divertido.

— Perdón, señor Clermont, por mi mala expresión. —se inclinó en una reverencia falsa con el niño en brazos, quien soltó risitas divertido—Me rectifico: ¿Podrías ir a comprar fresas, uvas verdes y frambuesas?

Una vez que Yayx anotara en una hoja las tres frutas que necesitaba para preparar el desayuno, Nathaniel y Nicklaus desaparecieron por la puerta de entrada, rumbo al mercado que estaba a dos cuadras de su hogar.

Diez minutos después de buscar y preparar todo lo que necesitaba, subió por las escaleras con la intención de darse un baño y despejar las ideas _calurosas_ que llegaron a su mente al ver a Nathaniel con un pantalón de chándal negro, tenis y una camisa blanca que le quedaba, exquisitamente, pegada a su pecho varonil.

* * *

 **.**

 **…oOo…**

 **.**

* * *

El mercado era amplio y se mezclaban diversos olores que para el olfato humano podían variar entre agradables y no tan agradables. La mayoría de la gente que estaba ahí se encontraba entre la edad mayor y amas de casa, o simplemente sirvientas que salían en busca del mandado de sus señoras.

Nathaniel sujetaba con un brazo a Nicklaus y con el otro tomaba frutas para verlas de cerca y comprobar su buen estado. La gran parte de la mercancía se encontraba en un estado excelente y la otra poca estaba algo más madura, pero igualmente dulce.

Las mujeres menores a los cuarenta años, suspiraban cuando Nathaniel y Klaus pasaban cerca. El niño, nada tonto, se aferraba con más posesión a su padre sacándole sonrisas encantadoras al rubio mayor, quien pensaba que su hijo solo le expresaba su afecto. Era totalmente ajeno al revuelo que provocaba en las hormonas de las mujeres.

— Me da una caja de fresas y frambuesas, por favor.

La vendedora tomó las cajitas que Nathaniel le tendía, ella hacia de tripas corazón para no quedarse viendo atontada al joven padre que compraba esa mañana fruta. Ella, muy al contrario de esas mujeres que empezaban a ajustar sus vestimentas y colorear sus labios, se dedicaba a su trabajo tratando de ignorar el sonrojo en su mejillas.

— ¿Nathaniel? —el rubio volteó— ¡Que coincidencia!

—También es un gusto verte, Melody.

Nicklaus reconoció a la mujer de la fiesta de su prima Alice. La que no le caía nada bien.

— Hola, Nick. —Melody, inocente, le sonrió mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

El pequeño, por supuesto, se disgusto más.

— No me digas Nick. —de un manotazo alejó la mano femenina— Sólo mi mami pude llamarme Nick. Tú no.

— ¡Nicklaus! —le reprendió Nathaniel bajándolo al piso. El infante desde abajo fulminó a Melody y le ladeo el rostro a su padre, indignado, porque según él había dicho sólo la verdad.

— Son 15€, señor.

Nathaniel pagó tomando la bolsa que le tendía la vendedora, con la otra mano sujetó la de Nicklaus. Melody se situó a su lado, empezando a caminar los dos con un niño más que enfurruñado en medio de ambos.

— Discúlpalo, Melody. Es muy temprano y no ha probado alimento. Cuando eso pasa, su mal humor sale a flote. —trató de disculparse, cuando él bien sabia que su hijo sólo había demostrado su malestar. Pero el pequeño debía de aprender a decir las cosas de manera amable.

— No te preocupes, Nathaniel. —rió la mujer castaña— Comprendo.

Checando su reloj, el hombre se dio cuenta que ya había tardado más de la cuenta— Espero poder saber más de ti, Melody. Pero ahora Yayx me espera con las compras, —se interrumpió— ¿Deseas desayunar con nosotros? —le preguntó amablemente, al pobre niño casi se le salen sus ojitos de tan grande que los abrió.

— No te preocupes, yo ya he desayunado. Sólo daba una vuelta por el vecindario. Es muy bonito. —se disculpó avergonzada— Igualmente espero poder conversar contigo. Hasta luego.

Sin darle tiempo a comentar algo más, Melody se alejó de ellos como si la estuvieran correteando. No dándole más importancia, Nathaniel salió del mercado en completo silencio con miradas de soslayo a Nicklaus.

* * *

 **.**

 **…oOo…**

 **.**

* * *

— ¿Qué pasa Nick?

El niño miró a su madre con sus enormes ojos cafés con motas verdes, seguía enojado por el desliz que su padre tuvo con él. Pero eso su mami no debía de saberlo, no si quería que sus padres pasaran mucho más tiempo juntos.

— Nada, mami. —Nathaniel lo observaba con paciencia y el niño evito sacarle la lengua.

Volvieron a sus platos con frutas y crepas hechas por la mujer morena, extrañada más por la actitud que ambos rubios tomaron después de sentarse a la mesa.

No pasaba tiempo en su casa, pero los conocía lo suficiente para intuir sí algo pasaba entre ellos.

— A las tres de la tarde vendrá un agente con varias niñeras. —informó Nathaniel a su esposa mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta— En la mañana hice una llamada solicitando a las candidatas. —explicó cuando interpretó la mirada de su mujer.

— Creí que Nick escogería a su niñera, hace una hora lo has dicho. —le frunció el ceño a su plato medio lleno de alimento.

— Así es; Nicklaus podrá escoger entre una de ellas.

El niño, bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, se deslizó por el banco hasta que sus piecitos tocaron el suelo. Corriendo se escabulló por la entrada de la cocina, para aparecer unos momentos después con una revista en mano.

Volvió a su puesto en medio de ambos adultos y dejo caer la revista sobre el desayunador. Yayx identificó la revista como la de la semana pasada, una revista que sólo se dedicaba a soltar chismes de la gente famosa y manchar miserablemente su reputación.

Ella, como muchas modelos, había sido señalada como una " _zorra desalmada que abandona a hijo y engaña a su famosísimo, y guapo, esposo en Francia por sólo unos minutos con el magnate; Ricky Colt."_ Había citado el artículo de la primera hoja del encabezado. Su enojo fue tan extremo que la estúpida, _muy-muy estúpida_ , reportera jamás la había vuelto a nombrar en una de sus asquerosas páginas.

Nathaniel no hizo caso de las habladurías de su esposa, ignorando con perfección los murmullos discretos que los hombres soltaban a su espalda. Total, ellos podían despotricar en su contra pero hacerlo caer tan bajo, como creer que su esposa lo engañaba cuando salía de viaje; era algo repugnante. Y esperaba que jamás su hijo llegara a leer tremenda mentira.

— Mira, papi. —llamó el niño. — Aquí estas tú.

Y en efecto; Nathaniel estaba en plena portada.

El hombre rubio podía recordar cuando le habían tomado esa foto, hacia unos meses atrás donde; saliendo de su junta ejecutiva en Alemania tuvo que aguantar preguntas personales, más que personales de los paparazzi que lo interceptaron a tan sólo de poner un pie en el asfalto de la calle de Berlín.

Nicklaus siempre se mostraba sorprendido al ver a su padre en una nueva revista pero decía que algún día él saldría allí como su padre. No es como si el pequeño jamás saliera en alguna revista, con los padres que tenía era imposible que el mundo desconociera de él. Pero Nathaniel quería evitar que su hijo fuera aún más una figura publica de lo que ya lo era.

Cuando el pequeño tenía tres, fue catalogado como uno de los niños más malcriados a nivel internacional, algo que el matrimonio intentó tomar con calma ya que todo eso era pura y completo parrafearía.

Cuando Nathaniel asistió a una importante cena de negocios, donde toda su familia cercana era invitada a la celebración, el desastre en la noche no pudo marcar más al matrimonio Clermont.

Nicklaus siempre tuvo y tendría ese estilo para vestirse moderno, casi chocante. Lo que le hacia verse de esa manera probablemente era su porte. Además de verse adorable en ese entonces por ser un niño de dos años y medio, se mostraba bastante guapo. Sus características y rasgos iguales a su padre le hacían ser uno de los niños más cotizados a su tierna edad actual. Ni siquiera los hijos de Pitt y J-Lo se acercaban un poco a Nicklaus.

Cuando la familia salió del salón, una multitud de paparazzi los estaba esperando, como era costumbre desde que Nathaniel y Yayx habían expuesto al mundo sus grandes profesiones. Nicklaus se abrazó a su padre, intentado ignorar todos los flashes que le rebotaban en el rostro mientras Yayx despejaba el paso entre sonrisas disimuladamente forzadas y gestos delicados de sus manos, pero cuando lograron molestarlo enserio, Nicklaus les mostró su pequeño y bonito dedo corazón, lo cual fue una gran noticia durante una semana, causando controversia en las carreras del matrimonio; además de poner en duda sus roles como padres.

Ella catalogada: _"Famosa modelo impresionante en las pasarelas pero ¿También impresionante en su roll de madre?"_ risas entre los comentaristas.

Él como _: "Dicen que es formidable adentro de los tribunales… ¿Qué paso con tu hijo, Nathaniel Clermont?"_ Más sonrisas maliciosas.

Sin embargo, una vez esa semana pasó y hubo más apariciones del joven matrimonio con su hijo paseando por los parques o en simples salidas en grupo, se olvidaron del pequeño rubio grosero, o al menos ya no le daban tanta importancia como antes, algunas veces llegaban a mencionarlo pero no con tanto escándalo.

Nicklaus era un niño chocante. Nicklaus era un niño cotizado. Nicklaus era un niño travieso. Nicklaus era un niño inquieto. Nicklaus imponía una moda cada vez que daba un paso fuera de su casa. Nicklaus era un niño manipulador. Nicklaus era un niño que marcaba órdenes. Nicklaus hacia que se cumplieran las órdenes. Nicklaus era un niño bastante divertido. Nicklaus era un niño con estilo. Nicklaus era un niño adorable y tierno con sus padres cuando se lo proponía. Nicklaus era muchas personalidades en sólo un pequeño cuerpo de cinco años y eso… aunque a sus padres les costara admitirlo, les traería muchos problemas y dinero.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y salgo bien? —le preguntó Nathaniel con fingido interés, le acercó al niño la única uva restante de su plato.

— Sí. —Asintió y robó otra uva del plato de su madre— ¿Cuándo podré salir contigo en una de estas? Ya he salido con mamá en varias.

Yayx gruño al escuchar eso. Estaba harta de escuchar a su agente y ahora su hijo le recordaba las veces que el pequeño había salido con ella por pura publicidad.

Ella no quería que tomaran a su hijo para darle más publicidad. La publicidad podía irse al demonio.

Y Nathaniel tampoco quería escuchar de su hijo esas palabras prohibidas.

— No lo sé, campeón. ¿Tú quieres aparecer en una de esas?

— ¡Sí! —Saltó el niño y siguió hojeando la revista, saltándose todo lo que había hasta llegar a su padre— Será divertido.

— Sí, estoy seguro que volverás locos a los que te vean.

Nathaniel le mandó una mirada reprobatoria a su esposa por su comentario, el niño ignorante al intercambio visual se removió en su asiento, sentía tanto calor.

— Pero antes debes de darte el baño que ayer no te has dado. —Yayx aventó su plato medio lleno a un lado— Tu padre y yo te daremos el baño.

— ¡Genial!

— Sube, vamos detrás de ti, Nick.

Una vez el niño desapareció escaleras arriba y el inconfundible sonido del agua se escuchó desde la planta alta, Yayx se mentalizó para invocar a su paciencia y hablar como gente adulta con Nathaniel.

El rubio sólo esperó sus palabras.

— Mi padre me ha llamado en el plazo que Nicklaus y tú han salido. —Él se encargó de no mostrar ninguna señal de emoción— Quiere que tome el vuelo próximo que salga rumbo a Italia. Ha recibido incontables llamadas de los diseñadores con los que, se supone, me reuniría a las tres de la tarde de hoy. Reclama mi presencia.

— Eres tan libre de irte como hace años, Yayx. —Nathaniel se levantó de su lugar— Ya has visto que _yo puedo_ con Nicklaus. Sin tu ayuda, el niño comprenderá. —dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina.

La indignación se abrió paso en sus pensamientos, la injusticia y la dura mirada que el hombre le regalaba segundos atrás, se quedó grabada en su disco de memoria.

El pánico la invadió cuando comprendió a donde había salido tan presuroso Nathaniel, con una mirada determinada apretó el botón que daba las opciones para apagar el móvil, suspenderlo o dejarlo en modo vuelo. Le dio a la opción de apagar.

Recogió el desastre del desayuno y dando brinquitos, subió por las escaleras.

Nathaniel llegó hasta el baño, el niño iba de un lado a otro metiendo cuanto juguete se encontraba en sus estantes blancos, dispuestos en su propio baño. La bañera estaba rebosante en burbujas y un suave aroma a miel salía de su cálida agua.

Al parecer, Klaus se había pasado con el Shampoo para hacer burbujas.

El pequeño rubio se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre, dejó caer el último patito de hule en la bañera y se acerco hasta el adulto, que con el enojo burbujeando en la cabeza se disponía a volver a quitarle la enorme sonrisa que Nicklaus había portado toda la mañana, aún a pesar de sus berrinches.

— Báñate conmigo, papá. —Nicklaus jaló del pantalón de su padre, Nathaniel lo miró— Siempre te bañas conmigo cuando estas en casa.

Se acuclilló para quedar a la misma altura que Klaus, tomándolo por los hombros y mirando a sus curiosos ojos chocolate; abrió la boca cuando la voz de Yayx cortó con lo que fuera a decir en el momento.

— Ve por tus cosas personales Nicklaus, será un baño rápido. —el niño asintió y después salió por la puerta— Ni siquiera esperaste a que terminara de hablar.

Se levantó encarando a la mujer que de brazos cruzados lo miraba fríamente— ¿Para que? Hace un par de años empiezas con lo mismo y…terminas con lo mismo.

— Pero esta vez era diferente… tan sólo quería avisarte que en la mañana encontré un dibujo de Klaus. —Nathaniel la miró desconcertado— En el que estábamos los tres; en letras grandes, y no muy bonitas, decía; Que todos los días sean así.

Fue como un puñal encajado por la espalda para Nathaniel. Nicklaus, el pequeño rubio travieso, su pequeño hijo; no podía seguir con el mismo ritmo de vida.

Recordó las palabras de Kentin, él pedía compresión pero no le daba el tiempo a su esposa de poder expresarse sin que él se molestara. Y eso tenía que cambiar.

— De acuerdo, yo quiero proponerte algo.

Yayx lo miro desconfiada, pero aún así asintió para que él siguiera hablando.

— Nuestro matrimonio no ha ido por un buen camino en los últimos años, Yayx. —mientras hablaba se iba acercando a ella— Nos hemos envuelto en nuestros problemas dejando al niño de lado, hemos sido irresponsables en su cuidado y dedicación. —un velo opaco había apagado el brillo dorado de su mirada, ahora miraba hacia la pared ausente sin ver las reacciones de su esposa cada vez que habla. — Es cierto que éramos demasiado jóvenes, aún lo somos pero; tenemos la madures para saber que lo que estamos haciendo no es lo correcto. Nunca le hemos dado la debida atención. Tú con tus compromisos sociales, pasarelas y actitudes frívolas. —se miraron, ella con algo parecido al dolor y él con tristeza— Y yo absorto en negocios, viajes y casos que con el dinero sólo hemos comprado esta casa y los caprichos que pasan por la mente.

— No lo sabes, —murmuró ella bajando la mirada— No sabes el desazón que sentía todas las noches al no verte. El lidiar con una pequeña criatura que depende totalmente de ti; para cuidarlo, protegerlo de todos. ¡Tenia tan sólo dieciocho años, Nathaniel! No me educaron para ser madre joven, no me educaron siquiera para llegar a sentir un aprecio profundo por las personas. —todo lo decía a gritos, sus propios brazos la rodeaban tratando de protegerse— Cuando lo sostuve por primera vez pensé que era la personita más bonita del mundo. Me jure protegerlo de todo y todos, a pesar de no saber como lo haría. Pero después del accidente, todo mi concepto cambio. No era una buena madre. _Yo_ no era una buena madre, no sabia como hacerlo y el miedo me ganó. Es cierto que escape, escapo, de todo lo desconocido. De Nicklaus, de ti. De ambos y de cometer algún error que marque el final para todo esto.

Parecía una muñeca de trapo, triste y abandonada por sus fuerzas. Nathaniel alcanzó a ver en la comisura de sus ojos marrones gotas cristalinas que luchaban por caer de las cuencas. Su cuerpo daba la imagen de ser más delicado y frágil que de lo que en realidad era. Se negaba a mirarlo y Nathaniel sentía picar cada brazo por querer en volverla en un abrazo.

Y lo hizo.

La rodeo con un brazo por la cintura y con el otro con palma abierta apoyada en su melena de rizos ébano. Yayx se dejó refugiar en sus brazos, llenándose de su aroma y su calidez.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que lo sentía así de cerca? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudo llorar, sin sentirse vulnerable y sola? ¿Hace cuánto que Nathaniel no la abrazaba de aquella manera? Tan lleno de cariño, de apoyo…

— ¿Cuándo fue que todo se derrumbó? —preguntó con voz baja, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo grande y fuerte que la sostenía.

— No lo sé. —hundió la cabeza en la cabellera femenina— No lo sé.

Pero ambos sabían la verdadera respuesta.

Se separaron lentamente recuperando la compostura, al mirarse; se sonrieron. Labios estirados que manifestaban tantos sentimientos que era difícil descifrarlos todos en una sola vez.

Sus cuerpos seguían demasiado juntos y no les molesto, sus mentes se empezaban ha acostumbrar nuevamente a la cercanía del otro. Cuando voltearon a la entrada del baño, Nicklaus los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Ellos temieron que su hijo malinterpretara sus palabras.

— La tía Amber llamó y dijo que venía para acá. —Comentó arrugando más el ceño— Dijo algo también sobre la piscina y el tío Ken.

* * *

 **.**

 **…oOo…**

 **.**

* * *

Lo primero que Amber manifestó al llegar, fue con voz _oh-tan dulce_ ; que sus ojos volvían a ver flores bailando por el ambiente.

Recibió risas de su esposo, una sonrisa resignada de su hermano y una mirada nada agradable de su cuñada.

Pero ella estaba, y le costaba mucho admitirlo, feliz. Sí, feliz y la causa de su felicidad era porque ese día no tenia dolores de vientre, sus pies en estado normal y su hermano y cuñada empezaba avanzar en tan sólo una noche y media mañana.

Aunque el último hecho no era tan relevante… no tanto.

— Iré a ponerme el bañador. —le dio un beso a Kentin en los labios y se alejó del patio.

Subió por las escaleras, recorriendo los pasillos se metió de improviso a la alcoba principal. Yayx saltó por la interrupción en su recamara, su lugar privado si era más especifica.

— Toca la maldita puerta antes de entrar. —le dijo terminando de ajustar las cintas de su bañador— ¿Qué quieres?

— Sólo dime la jodida razón por la cual tu histérica y chillona agente llamó a mi casa, —hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano— pidiendo a gritos el lugar donde estabas.

Se encogió de hombros, mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo, observó su reflejo. El corpiño turquesa se ajustaba a su pecho sin llegar a ser vulgar, abarcando y mostrado lo necesario de sus pechos. El calzoncillo del mismo color, se ataba a los lados de su cadera y de los coquetos moños se deslizaban unas tiras del mismo material que el bikini.

Amber desde atrás la miraba con envidia.

— ¿Sabes que ahora te odio por usar ese hermoso bikini, enfrente de una embarazada mujer de seis meses? Que además se siente como una ballena.

— ¿Odiarme? —la miró por el espejo con burla— ¿Cuándo dejaste de hacerlo? Yo no me he enterado.

— Puedes llegar a ser una maldita perra ¿Lo sabias?

— Me lo han dicho.

Amber sacó de su bolso un bañador de cuerpo completo, un moño lo decoraba por el frente y las tiras eran finas y azules, como todo el traje.

Sin pudor ni pena, se despojó de sus ropas para ponerse su traje de baño. Luchando con las tiras y contra su orgullo para no pedirle ayuda a su cuñada, por fin terminó de colocarse el traje.

— Al menos soy una muy, muy, embarazada mujer con estilo.

* * *

 **.**

 **…oOo…**

 **.**

* * *

— ¡Alice! —gritó Nicklaus a su rubia prima al otro lado del chapoteadero.

Los niños se divertían con las pelotas de hule sobre el agua, en la zona donde, obviamente, no alcanzaba a medir el agua más de 0.47 metros de altura.

Los adultos se dedicaron a quedarse en el jacuzzi, o Amber arrastró a su marido hasta allá. Yayx y Nathaniel se mantenían uno al lado del otro con los pies adentro del agua.

No hablaban, pero era suficiente poder compartir el silencio sin un aire incomodo.

— Nicklaus te admira mucho. —soltó de la nada Yayx cuando el niño le hacia señas a su padre para que lo mirara— Te adora, en realidad.

Nathaniel no dijo nada, pero le sonrió. Él sabía. Claro que sabia. Su hijo lo adoraba al mismo grado que él lo hacia con Klaus, un cariño tan grande que un nudo se formaba en su garganta cada vez que le preguntaban como se sentía acerca de su hijo.

— Se parece a ti, en todo. Oh, bueno, casi todo. —rió— Tú no eras tan caprichosa.

Yayx chapoteó lanzando agua a las piernas del rubio— Sí, claro eso es muy gracioso.

— ¿Qué te dijo tu padre? —le preguntó olvidando la diversión.

— En realidad habló casi nada, lo que me dice que esta muy molesto. —ella también se puso seria— Pero eso sólo me divierte. —soltó una risita que hizo que las comisuras de los labios masculinos se curvaran hacia arriba.

Todo lo que llevaban del día había sido algo tan extraño como normal, era como si debieran de estar así, no siempre pero la mayoría del tiempo. Convivir con Nicklaus, hacer sus cosas personales a su debido tiempo, pero sin olvidar hablarse o sonreírse cada vez que tuvieran tiempo.

Era una sensación rara.

Rara y extrañamente agradable.

Demasiado agradable.

— ¡Pelea de fuerzas!

El grito de Kentin los sacó de sus meditaciones, divertidos observaron como Kentin luchaba contra los dos niños que, inquietos por estar tan alejados, se intentaban pasar a la zona más honda. Ahí Kentin hacia malabares para que ninguno se saliera del chapoteadero, lo que primero empezó como una riña terminó en juego cuando los niños encontraron muy divertido molestar al hombre castaño.

— Eso se ve divertido. —comentó Yayx suspirando de una manera que al rubio no le agradó.

Recordó con brevedad, aquella vez donde en el campus de la universidad; Yayx le había confesado que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de tener una pelea con alguna de sus hermanas. Ya que su padre se dedicó a que ninguna mantuviera un lazo lo suficientemente estrecho para soportarse más que en las obligatorias reuniones familiares.

— Esto es más divertido.

Antes de preguntarle a que se refería, Nathaniel se deslizó hasta quedar parado en el suelo de la piscina. El agua le llegaba a la cadera o un poco más arriba. Separando sus brazos tomó a su esposa por la cintura y la empujó contra la alberca. Hundiéndose completamente.

Saliendo para respirar con necesidad algo de aire, la trigueña escuchó las carcajadas de Nathaniel y las risitas lejanas de cierta rubia con una panza de seis meses.

Sus rizos eran una maraña de pelo negro que le daba un aspecto más juvenil y rebelde, Nathaniel la encontró encantadora con sus ojos centellantes y el cabello escurriendo por su rostro humedecido.

— Eso no fue divertido, Nathaniel.

Se lanzó en su búsqueda. Luchando inútilmente contra los brazos masculinos, Yayx se pegó a él con la inútil intención de por lo menos intentar mojarlo con su propio cuerpo. Pero no pensó en las consecuencias de su acto impulsivo.

Los brazos de Nathaniel envolvieron por inercia su estrecha cintura, acercándola completamente a él. Y ella colocó las palmas de sus manos abiertas sobre los pectorales. La humedad de sus manos pequeñas traspasó la calidez del torso de Nathaniel provocándole deliciosas corrientes eléctricas a lo largo de su espalda y brazos. Yayx se dejaba hacer, completamente dispuesta al siguiente movimiento que hiciera su esposo.

Nathaniel leyó en los ojos de chocolate derretido el desafió que su esposa le invitaba a tomar. Sacando fuerzas de alguna parte de su cuerpo, acercó su rostro al femenino detallando todas las líneas de su cara, la delgadez de su cejas negras, la pequeña nariz respingona que se alzaba al cielo de forma airosa.

Sus manos bajaron hasta la cadera de la mujer, en un movimiento, que hizo que el agua los salpicara, conectó el cuerpo femenino al suyo. Ella soltó un jadeo, ansiosa. A él se le antojo como un sonido atrayente, un incentivo a seguir con las ideas que llenaban su cabeza donde su esposa y él eran los principales protagonistas de movimientos atrevidos y susurros placenteros.

No eran tan ciegos para no notar el deseo correr por sus venas. La adrenalina que bombeaba a su ritmo loco llenándolos de una adolescencia que hace años dejaron atrás. O como sus ojos de distintos tonos de peleaban en una batalla visual para saber quien era presa de quien.

A un palmo de juntar sus labios con el otro, algo chocó contra la espalda de Nathaniel quitándole el equilibrio. Él y Yayx se fueron hacia las aguas frescas de la alberca.

Salieron con cabellos revueltos y las mejillas con un leve tono rosado. Lo que había golpeado a Nathaniel había sido una pelota de playa.

— Disculpen, pero hay niños aquí que aún no deben de ser traumatizados. —Amber les sonrió— Nicklaus es muy curioso ¿Qué le dirán cuando vea su padre meterle hasta la garganta la lengua a su querida madre?

Se largó a reír estruendosa, Kentin volteó al reconocer el timbre de voz de Amber. Tomando a los niños con ambos brazos, los colocó de tal forma que ninguno de los pequeños rubios se cayera de lleno a la alberca más profunda.

Con gran esfuerzo se acercó hasta su mujer, cuñado y amiga.

— ¿Qué sucede papá? —Nicklaus se soltó del agarre de su tío y saltó a los brazos de su padre, que por poco no lo alcanzaba a tomar en el aire.

— Nada, campeón. —respondió ya sin el rojo en las mejillas y pasando al niño por su costado derecho— ¿Ya te has aburrido?

— ¡Sí! Mira mis dedos, parecen esas pasas que la abuela dice que son buenas para el estomago. —el niño les enseño sus deditos arrugados por estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua.

Sin embargo, Nathaniel no pudo contestar porque el timbre empezó a sonar con insistencia. Dejando al niño en los brazos de Yayx salió de la piscina secándose con rapidez con una toalla negra.

Al abrir la puerta, Nathaniel se encontró con seis mujeres. Cinco de ellas sólo niñeras de menos de treinta años y la que se veía realmente decente, como Nathaniel la llamó, estaba mirando a las otras cinco casi con asco.

— Pasen por favor.

Se adentraron hasta la sala donde Nathaniel llamó a Nicklaus.

Pero, a pesar de las edades y diferentes apariencias, las seis mujeres se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver al hombre en bañador frente a ellas.

Su cabello tan dorado como el sol, se encontraba revuelto. El short negro se pegaba a la piel de sus muslos fuertes, marcando con totalidad la anatomía de Nathaniel. Y unas cuantas gotas de agua se deslizaban por el pecho viril, desapareciendo cuando el elástico del bañador iniciaba en su cadera.

— Aquí estoy papi. —Nicklaus venia en brazos de una semi-húmeda Yayx que secaba los cabellos rubios del niño con una toalla de Mickey Mouse. El niño corrió hasta posicionarse al lado de su padre, sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada a las féminas ajenas a él.

Las cinco mujeres menores a los treinta miraron a Yayx de una forma ya conocida para la joven madre. La pelinegra rodó los ojos, bastante disgustada por esas prácticamente adolescentes que sólo querían llamar la atención de su esposo.

A Nathaniel le hubiera gustado rápidamente despedir a las cinco jovencitas que probablemente ya tenia las bragas mojadas, o tal vez, de saber que irían a la casa del joven y apuesto Nathaniel Clermont, ni siquiera se habían puesto bragas.

Eso era desagradable.

Pero Nathaniel no tenía ni voz ni voto por el trato que había hecho con su hijo. Él escogería a la niñera adecuada para él y entonces las demás se irían. Sin embargo, Nicklaus no sabia que tendría el teléfono de cada una de ellas y cuando el niño se deshiciera de la niñera que había escogido, Nathaniel llamaría a la niñera adecuada para su hijo, criticada por él.

— Buenas tardes, señoritas. —saludó Nathaniel con una sonrisa ladeada, cargando a Nicklaus.

Cinco de ellas, lo miraron de manera embobada y suspiraron, siendo totalmente descaradas al ignorar la presencia de la esposa del hombre que las había contratado.

Algo hizo que Nicklaus arrugara la nariz con desagrado y abrazó a su padre por el cuello, advirtiendo de manera silenciosa que no se acercaran.

Yayx se hizo la nota mental de felicitar a Nicklaus cuando todo ese teatro se acabara.

Una vez sentadas las seis mujeres en enormes sillones de cuero en color negro que contrastaba con las paredes de un reluciente color blanco; con Nathaniel con una camisa y pantalones decentes que cubría todo su fabuloso cuerpo, Nicklaus con una bermuda y camiseta azul aún en los brazos de su padre, y Yayx sentada al lado de su marido con una blusa azul holgada dejado a la vista su finos hombros y una short negro con sus piernas al descubierto…pudieron comenzar.

— Lamento que todo esto haya sucedido tan rápidamente pero fue algo de último minuto. —se apresuró a decir Nathaniel, con la mirada sobre cada una de ellas y después miraba los currículos que Yayx sostenía entre sus brazos— Yo soy Nathaniel Clermont, mi esposa; Yayx, y nuestro hijo, Nicklaus. —dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable pero fue totalmente arrebatadora para las otras mujeres.

Esta vez la niñera mayor se contuvo y ambos padres lamentaron no poder contratarla de inmediato.

— Muy bien… ustedes son; Leslie, Mónica, Lilia, Stella, Anabel y Julieta.

Cada una de las mujeres le dedicó una sonrisa digna de dientes relucientes.

Nicklaus arrugó la nariz al verlas a todas allí. Ahora mismo estaba teniendo la típica repulsión hacia el sexo femenino a menos que sea su madre, tía Amber, abuelas y prima Alice, porque todas las demás no le agradaban mucho.

Nathaniel se pegó más a su esposa, sin apartar la mirada de las mujeres. Su hijo estaba pegado a él como lapa. Lo rodeó con el brazo derecho mientras con el otro apoyaba la mano sobre la rodilla desnuda de Yayx, escuchando y viendo a las mujeres.

A las cinco mujeres menores, no les pasó por alto el gesto del hombre para con su mujer.

— Todo lo que se habla en este lugar, estará bajo un contrato de confidencialidad. Cuando yo les dé el trabajo, ustedes tendrán que guardar silencio, de lo contario, se les tendrá que hacer una demanda por divulgación de información privada. —informó Nathaniel con voz firme. Nicklaus sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar a su padre.

Las mujeres se vieron sorprendidas ante eso, como cualquiera de las otras que habían trabajado para él. Después de asimilarlo muy bien asintieron, pensando en lo que se estarían metiendo al aceptar o pasar la prueba.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo, Nicklaus comenzó hablar, con su vocecita infantil que tanto Nathaniel como Yayx reconocerían en un bullicio de gente.

— Me gusta que se cumplan las cosas, como papá. Me gusta el béisbol, el básquetbol, el tenis y apenas entraré a una de esas actividades. —las miró de manera desafiante— También me gusta ver películas y jugar con Oliver, mi perro.

— Sobre el horario de comidas y salidas… se les dará una vez que hayan sido escogidas. —se encogió de hombros— Su horario será desde que Nicklaus salga de la escuela, que es a las dos de la tarde, hasta que yo llegue del trabajo que es alrededor de las ocho o las nueve de la noche. Mi esposa sale de viaje constantemente, por lo que si alguna vez llega de manera imprevista y desea llevarse al niño puede hacerlo. Cuando eso ocurra ustedes no tendrán que hacer nada por aquí. —sintió a su esposa moverse— Si tenemos algún asunto importante fuera del país o salida; ustedes cuidaran de Nicklaus si ninguno de nosotros no esta disponible. Sólo algunas veces tendrán que acompañarnos, a mi o a mi esposa, sí así se requiere.

Los ojos de las mujeres jóvenes se iluminaron al escuchar la parte donde tendrían que acompañar a Nathaniel fuera del extranjero, pensando en las probabilidades de ser la amante secreta del famoso abogado, Nathaniel Clermont.

El matrimonio supo de inmediato lo que estaban pensando. Nathaniel le dio poca importancia y Yayx contuvo sus ganas de correr a todas esas… mujeres que osaban pensar sucio en su presencia.

— Así que… Nicklaus. —llamó a su hijo y él sonrió— ¿A quién escoges?

— Anabel.

Anabel Jereau. Una estudiante de la universidad de Paris, estaba estudiando diseño. Una mujer de cuerpo delgado, con buenas curvas, rubia, de ojos grises y con una cara bastante finita para ser real.

Nicklaus en su mente la llamó "cara de plástico" Algo así como la Barbie que salía en Toy Story.

El pequeño no estaba tan alejado de los pensamientos de su madre que, con su experiencia en ver a un millón de mujeres de distintas tallas, supo que esos pechos, la nariz y sus pómulos no tenían nada más que plástico integrado.

Aquella mujer, de voz chillona, soltó un pequeño grito. El pequeño niño supo que sería fácil hacerle desesperar, mientras él estuviera tocando sus cosas ella se desesperaría por completo y entonces se iría.

— Muy bien. —Nathaniel se puso de pie y los demás lo imitaron—Ha sido un placer conversar con ustedes. —dijo con gratitud y estrechó las manos disgustadas de las mujeres que no habían sido elegidas— Que tengan una buena tarde.

Cada una de las cinco mujeres que fueron rechazadas; desaparecieron de la vista de la pequeña familia de tres integrantes, se voltearon a ver a la niña rubia que estaba sentada en el enorme sillón de cuero negro.

— Anabel. —nombró Nathaniel— Empiezas el lunes. En la mañana te verás con uno de mis abogados y podrás firmar el contrato de confidencialidad.

— ¡Será un placer, señor Clermont! —chilló, con entusiasmo. Su plan de lanzarse a los brazos del hombre rubio y darle un abrazo se fue por la borda cuando dos pares de ojos marrones la miraron con advertencia— Nos vemos, señora. —Yayx asintió— Nos vemos luego, chiquitín.

Le apretó las mejillas tersas, Nicklaus miró con diversión y malicia a la niña salir de la casa, mientras su madre lo miraba con perspicacia.

Nathaniel no podía hacer nada porque había hecho un trato con su hijo, pensando realmente que, aún después de tener cinco promesas con él, de ese tipo, cumpliría con su palabra. Pero Nicklaus ya estaba planeando que hacer con ella el lunes.

Madre y padre bajaron la vista al niño que seguía muy sonriente, el pequeño rubio comenzó a bailar por el lugar de una manera muy graciosa.

— De acuerdo, pequeño, recuerda lo que prometiste. —se agachó y lo colocó sobre sus hombros después de echarle un vistazo al reloj que estaba en el mueble de madera oscura— ¿Y los demás?

— Amber dijo que luego pasaba por sus cosas, se fueron cuando estábamos haciendo la entrevista. —respondió Yayx acercándose a ellos.

Era tan extraño verse interactuar de manera normal, casi como cuando eran novios y recién casados.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos lavamos, me acompañan a la oficina por unos papeles y después vamos a cenar?

— ¡Burrito! —gritó el niño con entusiasmo, con su voz resonando por toda la casa.

— ¿Quieres cenar burrito, Nick?

— Sí, mami. —el niño le regalo una sonrisa angelical, con la que conseguía todo lo que quería.

— Entonces comeremos burrito. —Nathaniel rodó los ojos— Pero antes vamos a darte una ducha.

— ¿Me puedo bañar con ustedes?

La pregunta inocente del niño, los alteró. Era tan inocente el tono de su voz, que ellos se sintieron mal por malinterpretar su pregunta.

Nathaniel y Yayx recordaron que el niño cada vez se hacia más grande. Pero era hijo suyo, él único niño que tenían hasta la fecha. Nathaniel no estaba seguro de querer más, pero Yayx sí. Ella tenía el deseo de tener otro pequeño, uno con el que podría pasar todo el tiempo que con Nicklaus no pudo.

Sin embargo, todo lo que su hijo les pidiera lo tendría. Era por eso que casi siempre, a mitad de la noche, iba a la enorme cama de sus padres y se colocaba bajó las sabanas, acurrucándose contra su padre o en sus padres sí los dos estaban en casa.

— Seguro, cariño. — Yayx se puso en puntas para darle un beso al niño, que aún por la altura de su padre agachó la cabeza, muy dispuesto al gesto cariñoso.

Así se perdieron por las escaleras, donde el baño grande y lujoso los esperaba con calida agua y aroma a sales aromáticas.

* * *

 **.**

 **...oOo...**

 **.**

* * *

Nicklaus colgó. Se había escapado de sus padres al momento de llegar a la mansión. Debía de darle a sus tíos todos los avances que estaban teniendo.

— Bien, mañana antes de salir no hablaras Klaus.

Le había ordena su tía Amber y, él no pensaba desobedeserla. Aventó su teléfono móvil a sus silloncita de dos piezas reclinables. Abajo sus padres lo llamaba con timbre alto.

El pequeño rubio salió de su alcoba después de asegurarse que su madre leyera, tiempo después de acostarlo, el nuevo dibujo y el mensaje que habia en él.

Debía de pasar más tiempo con sus padres, y tener mucho cuidado con su mami. Ella les informó de su estadía hasta el Martes y él no podía darse la opotunidad de dejar a la vista las bromas que estaban preparadas para la niña Barbie. Su mami era muy inteligente y casi siempre sabía lo que él planeaba.

Tendría mucho cuidado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Buenas, hermosuras y hermosuros!**

 **Aquí de nuevo y porque ustedes lo pidieron… ¡Con el segundo capitulo de este mini fic!, esperó en verdad haber complacido sus expectativas y que esto entre la pareja se vaya arreglando. Como dije, va a ser rápido, algo complejo y gracioso. No quiero extenderme tanto y que las cosas se pierdan o tomen un rumbo que no es debido.**

 **Si no subí el capitulo antes fue porque aquí en México, DF y todas las zonas afectadas, no las vimos negras hace unos de días. Se presentaron unos vientos espantosos que lograron tirar alrededor de 740 árboles, 36 postes de luz, 48 lonas y 98 espectaculares caídos. Por mi casa no se cayó nada, pero si se vino abajo los cables de luz con todo y el cable del internet. Por ello no pude colgarlo antes.**

 **Pero bueno, ahora ya estamos nuevamente con el clima cálido de da la primavera la iniciar.**

 **En verdad gracias por la aceptación, los comentarios, favoritos y alarmas. ¡Se los agradezco de corazón!**

 **¡Y pasen un excelente inicio de semana!**

 **Geraldine**

 _Escuchando " Otherside " – Red Hot Chili Peppers._


End file.
